


CoLu Week 2018

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Angst, Blood, Comedy, Comfort, Death, Dolls, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Ah, here is my contribution for CoLu Week 2018.

The prompts are:

Day 1: Defect

Day 2: Water

Day 3: Invite

Day 4: Pyramid

Day 5: Delirious

Day 6: Pilot

Day 7: Staff

Day 8: (special) Dance

An update: I didn't get a chance to do GajLu week earlier this year, but here are the prompts for it. And if you've been following me since 2015 on GajLu week, you will be pleased to note that the mini-story that has had a single chapter every year will be finished. And will be turned into its own little GajLu story.

Prompts:

Day 1: Gutter

Day 2: Internal

Day 3: Cellular

Day 4: Personal

Day 5: Attacker

Day 6: Chameleon

Day 7: Grill

Day 8: (special) Pedigree

Another Update: Here is the prompts for LahCy Week 2018. Which will take place December 2nd to the 8th, with a special for the 9th.

Prompts:

Day 1: Princess

Day 2: Computer

Day 3: Possession

Day 4: Role

Day 5: Throne'

Day 6: Evolution

Day 7: Distort

Day 8: Grown-up

I hope to have a small turn out this year for LahCy Week, as I am posting this insanely early.


	2. Day 1 Defect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 1: Defect

 

She was feeling particularly giddy at the moment, waiting by her apartment door. It was by random chance she entered that raffle to be a beta tester to a new line of the 'living dolls' from the Fiore Guild company. And she was no regretting it now. Nope, not at all, since she had won one of the 2 slots available. Already aware of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth Living Dolls Collection, Lucy was eager for one of the new sets to come out. The ones being tested were the Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and Crime Sorciere. The last one was a bit of a dark zone for her, but she didn't care. She had been in love with the story that the F.G.C had put out when she was but a young girl. 

 

The characters were so damn real. And that storyline just sucked one's soul into the world, making even more real. Of course, she knew that her father has a share in the company, his business shipped the product all around the world. She had never seen one of the Living Doll's up close and personal. It was sad, but then again, her mother had been very adamant about her forming relationships with real people first. Because the Dolls had the habit of causing a person to quit associating with other people. Causing them to cut themselves off from the world, forgetting that the Dolls while lifelike, with the ability to speak, react, and think as their little AI chips built upon the fundamental personality they were implanted with. (all based on the characters in the show) Meant that you can have two people with the same Doll, but they'd completely different. 

 

Sighing as she shifted from foot to foot. Her anxiousness mounting by the second. Her eyes darting to the clock above her small desk in the modest two bedroom apartment. There was but seconds until the exact time the packing company had said it would be delivered. She wanted it there and now! Her father was already pissed off that she had entered that contest and won. It meant that his plans to make a marriage match for her with another company's son was to be put off. Better for her well being in the overall scheme of things. (At least in her opinion.) Being an Heiress was stupid and sucked. 

 

The sound of a sharp knock on her door had Lucy literally bouncing to the door and jerking it open. There stood a nondescript delivery guy, eyes wide at seeing her. Something she was used to, considering her looks. Holding a hand out for the clipboard so she could sign, she gave a small nod for him to get his little speech over. 

 

"Ms. Heartfilia, you are now the proud owner and tester of a Living Doll from the Fiore Guild Company. Your doll comes from the new line, Crime Sorciere. Your Dolls name is Erik Vivas. He is a new experimental type that is supposed to be protective and... uh... Fully functional in all regards. While you are testing your doll, you need to keep an accurate electronic log on the tablet that comes with him. So, if there are any defects that pop up, the company can immediately have access to his neuro database and make the appropriate changes. Do note that you should read the small owners manual and set up your account before you activate this Living Doll. They are prototypes to cater to people with... specific... taste." 

 

When the man finished, Lucy thrust the clipboard back at him. Some part of her brain registered what he had said to her. The keywords like Defect, Specific Taste had caught her attention, but she didn't care. Of course, she was not stupid and would take the time to read the damn owners manual about her new Living Doll. She liked his name already, it sounded excitingly foreign. Lifting a hand she pressed the button on the large crate to release the seal, eyes wide as it hissed and cold fog crept from the seams as the four-paneled walls fell away revealing her Living Doll. 

 

It was not what she had expected. The Doll was a little over six feet tall, had some really bronzed skin, with wild purple colored hair. What had her attention was the fact that he only had one eye, on top of pointed ears that had earrings in them. His clothing was a bit strange as well. He looked to be wearing several layers of shirts, with a jacket-vest type thing that had white fur lining the holes where there should be sleeves and around the neck and bottom of it. He wore tight-fitting black jeans that tucked into calf-high combat boots. 

 

Lucy would admit he was very handsome. Easy on her eyes at least. So, with great care, she reached out and took the tablet and the owners manual from his lifeless hand and turned away from the Doll. Flipping the manual open she quickly read the instructions on how to turn Erik Vivas on, how his interface worked, on top of his personality. It looked like he was a bad boy type model. And was what they termed a Dragon Slayer in the world he came from. That caused her to internally squeal because she had a thing for both bad boys and the Dragon Slayers. And to know she got a new model one that hadn't been released to the public had her practically drooling. 

 

Sighing as she finished reading the manual, Lucy started up the tablet or attempted to when she heard movement from behind her. Causing her body to tense as she slowly turned around. Seeing a singular Amethyst eye glaring with a lot of hate at her, thin lips curling up in a snarl. 

 

"Really!? I fucking get a teeny bopper of a twit to test me out? This is complete and utter bullshit! Send me back you brainless bimbo," it, or rather Erik Said to her. 

 

Jaw dropping not just because she knew she hadn't turned him on, but that he was not like the manual said. This bastard was crass and insulting her for being a blond and a woman. Oh, hell no, would she stand for this shit. And while she felt tempted to send him back like he wanted, Lucy was a fighter and stuck to whatever goals she set herself. Making a quick mental note about this 'defect' she growled up at him, refusing to back down. This Doll would learn that she was the boss and he was her possession.


	3. Day 2 Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 2: Water

She was not a morning person. Nope. Not. At. All. And those of her friends at her job knew it. And after a few altercations, her father getting involved, her boss had told her she was allowed to come in at 8 am instead of 6 am. It wasn't Lucy's fault she had low blood pressure and was just plain cranky that early in the morning. Her mother was ten times as bad, but no one outside of her father and herself knew that. It was amusing all the same to her.

Sighing happily as the hot water beat down on her body, Lucy took the time to thoroughly wash her hair and body. A ritual she had perpetuated as a teenager. She was exceptionally picky about Hygiene and the state of her home. Oh yes, a lot of her 'friends' and Co-workers didn't like when things were slotted to be held at her home. They hated how Obsessive Compulsive she was. A by-product of how she was raised under the phrase, "Everything has a place and everything in its place" and cleanliness was next to Godliness". It drove her nuts as a small child, but as an adult, it made life so much easier when she thought about it.

She was rinsing her body soap off when the curtain to her shower was jerked violently open. Causing Lucy to snap her eyes open and look at the miscreant who did it. Only to freeze up at who she saw. Her mind giving her a hard mental slap to the back of the head. Because she had forgotten she had received her Living Doll the day before. And now one Erik Vivas, aka Dokuryuu no Cobra as he liked to be called stared at her. His Amethyst eyes raking slowly from her head to her toes and back up. Forcing her already flushed body from the hot water to practically glow under that scrutiny.

"Hmmm, so they are real. Go figure," he stated when his eye lingered on her breast a few seconds longer on the return trip up her body.

Biting back the urge to scream, not from being shy at what he had just done, no. It was from the rage that she felt at his comment. Lucy prided herself in this modern era that she was a hundred percent real human. No modifications at all like others did. She didn't need to put a jack in her neck to always be online. Nor get extra or modified body parts. Hell, the only things she had that was technically a modification was an archaic Tattoo that wrapped around her right rib and hip. A tattoo that was of something she shared a love of with her mother, Astronomy.

"You have exactly five seconds to shut that curtain and get the fuck out of my bathroom you perverted dickhead," she growled.

At the ton and words, she watched as his lips pulled down into a frown, before he tsk'd, really tsk'd as if he was disappointed with her choice of words. Though his eye showed that he was surprised and amused by it. Making Lucy tense her body as she narrowed her own eyes at him.

"GET. OUT. NOW!" she half screamed, half growled at him.

This earned her a deep rumbling laugh before the curtain was closed. Except for his parting comment about there being of nothing of interest about her, even naked had her counting backward from ten. She had taken several anger management classes as a young child and into her early teens. The technical police records had been sealed and expunged from the system upon her 18th birthday. And still to this day that heathenistic little cunt munching, maggot spewing, asshole deserved what she had done to him. Hell, she had made sure that any damage wouldn't affect his ability to get a boner or reproduce.

Shower now ruined, Lucy finished rinsing and turned off the shower. Carefully she reached out for the shower curtain and peeked out at her bathroom. It was empty and the door was shut. Mind already cataloging another defect to put in her little blurb to the F.G.C, she stepped out of the shower to the tiled floor. The moment her foot hit the moisture slick floor Lucy flailed her arms out, a scream ripping its self from her lips. When the shower curtain had been opened, the shower had soaked the floor. Closing her eyes waiting for the impact of her head off the edge of her tub, Lucy hoped that it wouldn't do to much brain damage.

When seconds ticked by and she felt no pain, she cracked her eyes open. Only to look on in horror as her Living Doll stared down at her, irritation clear on his face. She was sure that in the depth of his single eye anger was flaring bright and hot. Though she didn't think that Living Dolls were programmed to be capable of Anger. The AI would have been modified so that particular emotion didn't grow within the neuropathways of the Synthetic Brain.

"What the fuck you dumb blond? Are you trying to kill yourself?" his sharp words had her going rigid in pure, unadulterated rage.

The moment her vision went red, Lucy didn't hesitate to react. She knew that using violence on the Living Dolls would teach them. But his attitude, commentary, and general disposition had pushed her over the edge. Yes, she could give the damn thing props for actually protecting her like he was supposed to. But what he asked her was over crossing a line. Her hands slide up his chest, tangling in his hair as she jerked him down to her and headbutted him. A thing she instantly regretted as his head was thin poly carbon and much harder than her own skull. But it didn't stop her, oh no!

The moment her head made contact she felt her body being let go to drop to the floor. Her hand still tangled in his hair, which was way too fucking soft, dragged him down on top of her. His eye wide in shock at her choice of action, on top of the fact he was now over her naked, prone body, in a rather compromising position. She saw the way his eye darkened as his brain finally seemed to register the proper protocol.

His large body dwarfed her easily, as she watched him go stiff and mechanical and lean back and stand up. A hand was thrust out to her, an offer to help her up. She was leery and stared at the hand for a few seconds before she grasped it and he gently pulled her so she was standing. Once she was, she heard the whirring and clicking of his inner mechanism's going into overdrive as that purple eye now void of anything scanned her body for any damage. When the program finished determining that she was unharmed, she watched at that eye came to life, revealing once more what looked like Anger in its depth.

"Dry yourself, get dressed, I will clean up the water mess," he snapped at her as he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

Lucy stood therefore at least five more minutes, body growing cold as the air cooled. Stunned. Unable to do a damn thing before her brain finally rebooted its own self. With a violent shake of her head, Lucy grabbed her fluffy white towel and rubbed her body down, scrunching her hair and squeezing out the extra water. Only to feel her body flush from the tips of her toes the roots of her hair. And if she had the proper body modification, her hair would have turned that crimson color as well. Bottom lip trembling as the adrenaline finally left her system from it all.

Once she was dressed, she crept from the bathroom. Eyes darting all around her open, spacious apartment until they landed on her Living Doll. No, his name was Erik. Creeping over to him until she stood directly behind him, she took a few deep breaths to help control the shaking from the crash of endorphins.

"I...uh...Sorry for attacking you... and Thank you, Erik," She whispered before spinning and running into her bedroom.

Where she promptly leaned her back against her door once it was shut. Closing her eyes, Lucy did a quick mantra and meditation to try and get herself under control. Her normal routine had been interrupted, putting her into a position that could have caused her to be seriously harmed. Endangering her life. A soft whimper escaped her lips as she heard sounds coming from the bathroom next to her room. Swallowing she opened her eyes, grabbed her purse, briefcase with her files, and snuck out of her room and out of the apartment. She just couldn't face her electronic companion at the moment.


	4. Day 3 Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 3: Invite

 

Two days. Two very long, awkward days since her shower incident as she called it. The atmosphere in her apartment hadn't really improved much. She tended to skirt around Erik, which she knew was a bad thing. Because it was neglecting him, allowing for the neuro-links to build that as a normal thing. But she just couldn't make herself look at him without flushing. Though she had re-read his manual about what his personality was supposed to be like. Hell, she had even gone online to the message boards to see if anyone else had had similar problems with their Living Doll's acting out and being rude. 

 

She had found a few other cases, and they all were under the same category, Dragon Slayers. It had made her nervous because she knew that the core of his personality from what the manual stated was there. But his Crass, crude, intrusive, and at times outright belligerent comments were not a part of that. It was like he was actually a real person, who had their mind implanted into the Doll itself. So, that was what had led her to post on the message board. Keeping her post short, not too detailed. And boy did that get a response from others who had had Dragon Slayer models. Though they were mostly from the earlier models, and she couldn't tell these people that she had a prototype and was its tester. 

 

Clicking on several of the replies, Lucy paused as she saw a flash in the upper right of her wrist portal's screen. It was a private message. Narrowing her eyes, sucking on her bottom lip she used a finger to press it and open the message. Her eyes scanning its contents rapidly. 

 

"I will not ask you what your model type is. But I will tell you that the patch they put out for the 'abnormal' personality traits doesn't work on the earliest models or the prototypes. There is much I can tell you about this if you are willing to meet in person. But, the downside is you will have to bring your D.S. with you. Also, if you have not already, do not send in a progress report of defects or outright bugs.  ~KoD"

 

It was short and to the point. There was a little box down at the bottom that she was to click if she wanted to accept the invite. By accepting she would be breaking the terms of the agreement she had signed in the contract she had given back to the delivery man. She was not to take her prototype out of her apartment at any time before the testing period was over with. It meant jail time for causing a major scandal as all beta testers were kept under lock and key. 

 

She had to make a decision on whether it was worth the risk. She really did want to know what was going on with her model. Why he had a very distinctive personality. That he seemed so human, to begin with. Hell, she was concerned that he had started up all on his own without her doing anything. And she had yet to send the progress report on any defects or bugs in his programming. That was actually due to him protecting her the other morning. She felt obligated to not report on him. 

 

Snorting at her indecision, Lucy stood up and walked to her bedroom door. It was almost midnight and she knew for a fact that her Living Doll was an insomniac. So, steeling herself, she opened the door of her room and walked out to stand at the edge of the area she designated via furniture as her living room. She saw he was sitting on the couch and watching the Cooking Channel again. Not that she minded, it was how she was fantastic in the damned kitchen, even if it was probably best for her to not be around hot or sharp objects, being a klutz. 

 

"What!? Decided to stop ignoring me like I have some venereal disease you can catch?" He bit out at her without even looking at her. 

 

His words cut her to the quick. She swallowed, feeling as if her throat was constricting. She was going to do this, one way or another. 

 

"Erik... I mean Cobra... how would you feel about going out of the apartment tomorrow evening?" she asked. 

 

The way he stiffened at the use of his given name, before correcting herself was telling. He had been very clear and adamant that she had no right to call him that. But at her question, his whole upper body whipped around to look at her. That single eye wide as he studied her. No doubt trying to see if she was lying by using her body's reactions. Yes, she was nervous, but she was serious. 

 

When he blinked at her, eye narrowing, Lucy knew she should just wait until he spoke. Letting him know that this was his decision to make. That she was not joking or going to push this issue. 

 

"You're completely serious. Why would you want to break the terms of the contract knowing what will happen to you? Did you lose what little fucking brain cells in that blond head of yours?" he asked, his words sharp but the ton was confused and shocked. 

 

Shaking her head no, Lucy looked down at her hands which had grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and had hiked it up as she twisted it. A bad habit she had picked up as a child when her father would lecture her on the proper etiquette of an Heiress. Only to have been slapped violently in correction for doing it. And the way he was looking at her, she felt her mind regressing to that point in her life as she tensed ready for the blow to come. 

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" she heard him ask. 

 

Blinking her eyes rapidly she saw that he had stood up and was leaning down, peering at her face very carefully. It brought a flush to cheeks as she stayed still, unsure of what was going to happen. Though she'd admit silently to herself, and only herself, that he was absolutely gorgeous up close like this. all the lifelike details in his face as the faux flesh twitched the way real flesh did. The lines around his mouth as it moved as he continued to speak to her. 

 

"Dammit, Lucy," he growled at her, pulling her from her thoughts. 

 

"oh... uh... Nothing... It was nothing, Cobra... And I.. uh.. Just never mind," she said, stumbling over her words. 

 

Stepping back and readying to run to her room, Lucy found she couldn't. The hard grip on her wrist held her in place. Turning to look at him, she saw that he clearly didn't believe a damn word she just uttered. And neither would she in his position.  

 

"I do not want to talk about. But, I do need to know if you want to go out tomorrow. I have spare guy clothes you can wear to mask what you look like," she mumbled. 

 

When he let go of her wrist, his face impassive, she waited. Not daring to move. When he grunted a soft 'sure' to her before flopping back down on her couch, Lucy let a small, sad smile appear on her lips. Sighing, she padded back to her room, sitting at her desk once the door was shut. She tapped on the box to indicate that she accepted the invitation to meet. Getting the address and explicit instructions on how to get there and what to say to gain entrance. 


	5. Day 4 Pyramid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 4: Pyramid

 

Lips almost white from how hard she was pressing them together as she took yet another turn. Eyes wide, darting left and right as she tried to see if anyone was nearby. Her mind conjuring up all kinds of images of what will happen. That this was a trap and she was going to be dead. Though she jumped straight up with a small, shrill squeak when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. 

 

"Damn, calm down you ditz," Erik whispered next to her ear. "Your heart rate is almost double what it is supposed to be." 

 

Tilting her head up to look at him, Lucy snorted. She couldn't really see his face due to the long dark brown wig he was wearing, with a large red and purple beanie over it, sunglasses his eye and scar from view. Thanking whatever higher power that it was winter, so the scarf partially covered up his face, that was no longer an exotic caramel bronze color, nope, it was now the same shade as her own pale peachy-pink. Due to the excessive amount of foundation she had to have applied to it. 

 

Of course, that had caused a shit ton of grousing on his part. He was wearing several layers of shirts, with the top being a button up sweater vest that she had given to her friend. She had worked hard on knitting it, so it was ugly as fuck, but the hard work that went into it had made it worth keeping. Not that Cobra had complained, he was shocked she had the dexterity and motor skills to even do that. His legs were covered in pants that were two sizes too big, but he wore his own boots. 

 

"I... I am calm," she muttered, face flushing as she heard him laugh, saying he knew better. 

 

Sniffing and sticking her nose in the air, Lucy marched stiff-backed towards the back of the building she'd been given directions to. What had her in her current state of being was the fact it was a subsidiary building for the F.G.C. And that it was the next one to take the delivery from the blimp the F.G.C. had constantly floating around the city. Though no one knew the exact purpose of the blimp, other than it would dock randomly with the subsidiary buildings. And she was supposed to be at the top of it when the blimp docked according to the directions he had received after accepting the invite. 

 

She walked around the building twice, only finding one door. But the directions stated that she was to knock on the east side wall, fifty-five bricks from the corner of the front of the building, twentieth up from the ground. It was strange, but she was not going to question this. The damn building looked like some archaic Egyptian pyramid that she as seen in a very old text document. With a quick look up at Erik, no Cobra, she reached a handout and knocked on that brick. 

 

Jumping back with a soft hiss, followed by the odd mechanical noise indicating that there was a holographic projection deactivating. A door appeared, causing Lucy's eyes to go wide as soft hiss came from Cobra. Reaching out, Lucy ran her fingers over the raised divets in the door. Recalling from memory the riddle that had been given in the invite, her lips curling up as she ran her finger over nine rows of nine, before sliding it back up to the very center divet. Pressing it firmly, there was a loud click before the door swung inwards. 

 

Her nerves jumping again as she felt Cobra push her roughly into the red light lit hallway. The door shutting behind them, just as the sound of footsteps neared, muffled voices speaking through the metal door. Letting her know that they had almost been caught. Flashing a small thankful smile up at him, Lucy walked down the hallway, noting that even though the floor was metal, their own feet made no sounds. 

 

"Exactly where are we going?" Erik asked her. 

 

"Uh... we will know when we reach the end of our journey?" she said back, knowing she asked him a question in return. 

 

The loud snort he gave her was telling. But when his hand clamped down on her shoulder again, Lucy felt her body relax at the touch. Before she reminded herself he was a certified arrogant, snarky asshole.  It had been less than a week since she had the Prototype come to stay with her. And she was about ready to send him back. Depending on what or who said or did when she reached their destination. Which she reminded her feet to take her towards. 

 

The note had been very specific about which halls to take and at what times. It was as if the person had information on the inner workings of the F.G.C. And in no time at all, Lucy found that she was the top of the pyramid building, just as the pointed top opened outwards and the cloth-like tendrils from the floating blimp fell to the floor inside. The room itself was rather impressive. By no means was it large, but it held several computers and twice as many server towers. Which lit up when the odd cloth-like tendrils brushed over them, causing them to shimmer with color and coding.  

 

Stunned, Lucy just stared until she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her up before she was literally carried at a full run towards one of those Tendrils. The blimp was lifting off as they rose out of the room. A scream catching at the back of her throat as she saw the ground get further away before a low grunt was heard. In the next second Lucy was looking at Cobra as he climbed up the dang thing towards the blimp without a problem. His single eye glued ahead of them as he scaled the thing like it was nothing, all while she just was gripped around her waist. 

 

The higher they got as the Blimp rose had panic rushing through her veins, until she heard the sound of people talking and moving around before they were pulled the rest of the way into the blimp. What she saw had her finally passing out. It was just too damned overwhelming. 


	6. Day 5 Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 5: Delirious

 

Time seemed inconsequential to her poor fragile and fractured mind. It was just too much to take in. But there was no denying it as she looked at the orange haired man before her holding her hand and speaking soothingly to her while attempting to flirt. Of course, to keep from passing out or freaking hardcore on the poor people hidden in the blimp, Lucy stared at the orange haired man, no Leo's head. Because some of his hair looked suspiciously like little orange kitty ears. Giving in to her urge, Lucy lifted her free hand up and grabbed one, rubbing it like she'd done to her synthetic kitty. The startled gasp from Leo, as his green eyes went wide and glazed over before he started to purr loudly. 

 

It drew a giggle from her until her hand was snatched away from the apparent ear, her person then pulled back so her hand was no longer held by Leo. Making her look up as a snarl rumbled from Cobra. His face set into a definitive frown. And it only made Lucy feel that much more confused at what was going on. 

 

"Ah, sorry about that... Leo tends to be a bit handsy with pretty women, old friend," A booming voice echoed through the room. 

 

Blinking, Lucy looked towards it and felt her face start to hurt from her eyes apparently trying to open wider than they were able to. Standing just off to their left was a man that defied logic. He had to be at least fifteen feet tall. His mustache alone was impossible as it stood out perfectly like a pair of handlebars from his face, and just as wide as his shoulders. Though it was his dark eyes that seemed to twinkle like the stars at night. 

 

"I am glad old friend that you came. It was fate that you got the last Dragon Slayer, Dokuryuu no Cobra," the man said, his voice rumbling, even though it was much quieter this time. 

 

A low growled emanated from Cobra, causing Lucy to look up at him again. She could feel how tense his synthetic flesh was from where her back was being pressed against his chest. It was easy to tell that he was in protective mode. Though that was odd since the dumbass acted on his own and practically caveman carried her as his retarded ass climbed up to the blimp. 

 

"Uh... who are you? And why did you have me come here? What is this place? Who are you?" she asked, firing her questions off rapidly. 

 

There were several laughs at her reaction. And it didn't help her at all. Her mind was still rapidly mulling over everything. It was so befuddled that even after she fainted it was not wanting to work right. 

 

"To answer your questions, princess, we are the Zodiacs. Because you are the key to helping us restore peace and set things right. This is the blimp and our hideout," a soft voice spoke. 

 

Whipping her head around, Lucy let her jaw drop open at the woman. She was petite, had a very curvy figure that was hidden behind wool that was dyed pink and matched her hair. Which had what looked to be ram horns coming out of it. Next to her was a tall man in a suit, like Leo, but clearly, he was 100% a goat. Which was so not normal. Goats died out a long time ago, just like almost all other animals and had to either be synthed or cloned. Which was something only the Fiore Guild Company was capable of doing? 

 

"Right... haha... sure... and how am the key? And why did you call me princess?" she asked, squirming a bit in discomfort as Cobra's arm got tighter around her waist.

 

The low growl he gave again before Lucy felt them move backward had her growl herself. Lifting her hands up, she grabbed his arms and curled her fingers enough that her nails dug into his synth-flesh. Making him stop moving as he looked down at her. 

 

"You will cease this. You are hurting me, Erik Vivas," She snapped, reprimanding him. 

 

The look he gave her was one of disbelief, but he stopped pulling her away from the group of people, who were all different in appearance and nature. His arm loosened just enough that she was no longer being pressed into him as if she was being forced to merge as one person with him. When her attention returned to those gathered, she saw the look of awe on their faces. Especially from the large mustache man. 

 

"I think we should explain everything to you from the beginning, old friend," the man said, his eyes dulling as he looked suddenly sad. 

 

Extracting herself from Cobra, who oddly didn't react at her calling him by his full name. A thing that first night he had mad almost painfully clear. Giving a small nod of her head to the tall man, who motioned for her to follow him as he turned and walked further into the blimp. Allowing her to see that there were even more people who looked strange. As something niggled at the back of her addle, delusional brain. 

 

Once they reached, what she was sure was the other end, and entered into a large room that held a large screen computer, more of those drapey like Tendrils of cloth and seven large, clear containers, of which five were filled with people. People who were all very familiar looking to, Lucy paused. Her curiosity taking over as she half walked, half stumbled to the containers. Realizing that they were tanks used for life support. And the people looked familiar because they were the other Dragon Slayers.

 

"Sad, isn't it?" a soft, feminine voice said from beside her. 

 

Jumping and giving a small squeak, Lucy looked down to see a short girl with cerulean blue hair pulled up in pigtails. Her face pinched as she looked at the people or living dolls in the tanks. Unsure of how to answer, Lucy shook her head.

 

"It had been a long time since we last met Lucy Heartfilia. But let me introduce myself. My name is Wendy Marvel and like all of them and Cobra, I am a Dragon Slayer," the girl said, a smile brightening her brown eyes. 

 

Blinking Lucy felt her legs go weak before her body started to fall to the ground. Only to be stopped as she was scooped up. Looking up she saw Cobra looking down at her. His one eye showing a mix of concern and irritation. Causing something to well up inside of her chest. Not sure why, but she leaned her head against his shoulder and ran her nose up and down the column of his neck. Making him pause and relax. 

 

"Well... It is apparent you do not have any memories of your past life. But your instincts are still there. Let us tell you a tale of the truth behind the world you live in, Lucy, Old friend," The tall man said. 

 

She nodded her head at this. Feeling safe and content to stay where she was. It, for some reason, felt natural for her to be in his arms, cuddled. It gave her a sense of protection that she had never felt before. 

 

"My name is Seirei-oo, and I am, or was the celestial spirit king, ruler of the celestial realm and all celestial spirits. And you Lucy, were a person that I respected greatly. Because your heart was so large. The capacity it showed to forgive and accept, to defend and fight for those you felt you had to protect was beyond the limits of a normal human over two thousand years ago," the man said. 

 

Tilting her head to the side, she processed what he said to her. She knew her history. And none of the books went back that far. 

 

"Ah, your face says what I say does not match what you know. That is okay," Seirei-oo said. "That is because that knowledge is covered up by what you know as the Fiore Guild Company. The people behind it are why the world is the way it is now. Let me show you the archive we have. It is all accurate." 

 

As the man moved away, Cobra followed without having to be asked. Again he was doing things on his own. That was the sole reason that she was in the situation that she was in right now. But her need to know what the man, Seirei-oo wanted to tell her had her giddy.  

 

Once they were stopped before the large screen, which lit up at the close proximity of the man, it began to play video that was definitely old and grainy. Meaning it was not modified. Image after Image appeared on the screen, causing Lucy to stare in horror at the battle she was seeing. Her mind saying it was not rational at all. 

 

"Two thousand, three hundred and forty-eight years ago, the people of Earthland, or Earth as you now know it, fought against a group of Daemons who were called the Nine Gates of Tartaros. The Daemons wanted to erase all the magic from the world by activating an ancient weapon their creator made called Face. And sadly they did, only for their creator to swoop in under the banner of King of a now extinct kingdom called Alverez," Seirei-oo said. 

 

The long pause she guessed was for her to assimilate the information. But her eyes were glued to the monitor as it showed the fight between humans and what was termed the Daemons. She recognized the term Nine Gates of Tartaros because that was the security company that was the front and law enforcement for all of Magnolia. Worked for the head honcho and his twelve executives of the Fiore Guild Company. This was common Knowledge to the populace of Magnolia. 

 

"Their creator was a Dark Mage name Zeref Dragneel. He and his twelve generals from Alverez came in and took advantage of the fact that magic had been erased. Killing any and all who would oppose them. That was when a small group of people, including yourself in the past, sacrificed a lot to save those you all cared about. That was the Dragon Slayers, the God Slayers and anyone who was capable of light, healing, or fairy magic," he said. "Summoning all the celestial spirits to your world to take and save those who could save the future." 

 

Stunned at what she was hearing. There was no way that magic existed, ever. It was just fanciful thinking. She should know, she had been beaten more than a few times by her father for wishing it was real or talking about it. 

 

"Do not worry, princess," the pink haired woman said. 

 

Turning to look at the woman, she finally realized what was up with her. Celestial spirits, she was the ram, the goat was Capricorn, and Leo was the lion. The stars she loved so much and shared with her mother before she changed was a reality. 

 

"Have you ever wondered what the R that follows your name is about?" Capricorn asked. 

 

Giving a small nod of her head, she saw what could be a smile appear on his face. 

 

"It stands for Reincarnation, the number is the amount of times it has occurred. After the war, magic is now gone humans only could advance one way. That was science. Zeref had already figured out how to clone by mixing science and magic. So, the logical leap for him next was to take all the DNA of the surviving humans after the purge of those that defied him. Walling in Magnolia and keeping it separated from the rest of Fiore. Just like all the other major cities." 

 

At this, she perked up because she was aware of the cloning. That was how babies were born. They'd been taught that some plague had come and taken away the ability to give birth naturally. 

 

"I see you doing that thing where your mind makes logical leaps, Old Friend. And yes you are correct about the cloning, but not for the reason. Zeref tampered with the DNA of those humans all those years ago. Making it so that magic could not appear in them, nor could they bare the next generation without his permission," Seirei-oo explained to her. "But the thing about you humans is your body adapts, changes and evolves on its own. So, of course, it would fix the problems that he created by messing with the DNA. Have you not wondered why any of your friends just vanish without trace?" 

 

At the question, Lucy closed her eyes and thought back to her childhood. When she had a friend who just vanished one day. No one would explain it to her, just look at her with pitying eyes. Then her mother left for a  few weeks and came back different. Standoffish, uncaring of the things they had previously shared joy in. 

 

"You mean?!" she gasped out. 

 

"Yes, the Daemons would come and take them away. Take their DNA and kill them so they could be cloned and put back into the cycle of things. But only if they showed the talent for magic, or got pregnant, Old Friend," Seirei-oo said. 

 

All of a sudden Lucy felt cold, numb. It explained a lot. 

 

"then... what about me? Why am I special? How am I the key? Along with I assume the Dragon Slayers?" she asked. 

 

The booming laugh she got at her questions had her bristling. She didn't appreciate being laughed at, even if it was appropriate. I had her wanting to jump from Cobra's arms and punch the Mustache man in the fucking face. 

 

"Sorry, you are just like you were in the past. Did you not notice that the R next to your name only has a 1 next to it? That is because we have waited and waited. Your parents have been cycled a few hundred times, but this is the first time they wanted a child. Your mother, before the Daemons took her, replacing her, showed the Magical ability of the Celestial kind," he said, smiling. "Meaning she could summon us if she found our keys. Which are in the safekeeping of Zeref. And your mother knew that you would be able to use that magic too, Lucy. It manifested in you in a young age. Just after your first friend vanished. You felt so alone you called to the stars for solace. We all felt it, as most of the 12 Zodiac and a few other celestial spirits served you. Hence why they call you princess." 

 

She had to close her eyes and let her head lie limply against Cobra's shoulder. IT was so much to take in. To want to believe. But it didn't explain about the Dragon Slayers.  

 

"Ah, about the others. They were all attracted to you. Including one of the 12  generals, or spriggan, under Zeref. His name was God Serena. He had a lacrima disc infused with the magic of each Slayer in his body. It granted him immense power. But, the truth was that there is a Dragon King, who sided with Zeref and was betrayed. Sealed away in a sphere of light that only you and the slayers can break Lucy." Leo said, his voice sounding pleading. "But there is a risk for that. Acnologia is a cruel man. Though he knew your ancestor, a Celestial mage like all the women of the Heartfilia lineage. He loved her, and you are the spitting image of her. So, we think if you break the sphere, he will possibly concede to your wishes and help destroy this false world." 

 

It was all so much for her to take in. And she felt a bit light headed. Sighing she felt Cobra shift his body, trying to make her more comfortable. 

 

"I do not approve of this. I know why Zeref and God Serena is trying to implant the basics of us Slayers into these mechanical dolls. They want an army that will answer their beck and call and have access to their magic. As I have with mine, as you will know Seirei-oo," Cobra stated, making Lucy tense. "But we are a bit stubborn and hard to control. And their DNA is based off the Lacrima in that jackass blond, penciled dick. So, there is little to no way of controlling us." 

 

Shuddering at the dark, venomous joy she heard in Cobra's voice, Lucy was curious as to how the fuck her life just seemed to go sideways on a shit show. This had to be caused by whacking her head on something. A concussion that was making her Delirious. 


	7. Day 6 Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 6: Pilot

 

It had been a month since the first meeting with the group called Zodiac. Lucy was still reeling from the history lesson, and finding out just why her prototype Living Doll had 'issues'. She also met all the other Dragon Slayers as well. Only to find that while she felt a kinship bond with the Fire Slayer, she didn't like his over exuberance and need to constantly fight. It was only made worse when she realized that the other Dragon Slayers were not Living Dolls, but real human clones. It had her looking at Cobra a lot. Wondering what it would be like if he had a human cloned body, not a synthetic one. 

 

"Don't give yourself an aneurysm thinking too hard ditz," Cobra said. 

 

Sticking her tongue out, Lucy mentally reminded herself that his secondary magic was working. Meaning that the fucker had been listening into her personal thoughts all along. She knew she had to find a way to block him from that. Oh, it was just embarrassing to think about it. Those were private thoughts, not meant for the general public and an asshat about ten miles wide, and three inches tall. 

 

"You think way too loud," came the amused reply. 

 

Throwing her hand up into the air as a round of chuckles echoed in the large room of the blimp. She rolled her eyes and wandered to the group of other Slayers. Who were all just watching everything with amusement, and something darker in their eyes? Each of them liked her, recalled her as she had in the past. She had learned a lot about her past self. It was a shock that she was always getting kidnapped, hurt, or just put fucking down. It hurt to some degree, but she vowed to not be that person. No, she would stand on her own two feet and fight. 

 

Smiling warmly up at the towering Lightning slayer, who just quirked an eyebrow at her. His stormy blue-gray eyes glinting. She had a good idea of what he was thinking. It had become a game between the five Slayers to find new ways to piss off Cobra, using her, of course. At times she found it amusing, them scenting her or taking her away from the surly one as Gajeel had dubbed him. 

 

"Hey, hey Luce, are you excited? We are heading to where the sphere is... that means we get to fight!" Natsu said, his fist pumping the air, leaving small red embers in its wake. 

 

"I don't really know. I mean only a month ago I learned about all you, the dolls, this... worlds history... A Destiny I didn't know about," She said, smiling warmly at him. His olive green eyes squinting as he calmed down to think. 

 

"Don't worry about it blondie, we will back you. And just know you have this in the bag," Laxus said, sidling up to her, eliciting a low rumbling growl in response from Cobra. 

 

After all, this was over she would find a way to get them to tell her why they loved to rile him up. She was sure it had to do with her past self. They all had admitted upon her second visit to the blimp that each had invested some feelings or another in her. And not just platonic. Though Cobra never said what is status was with her. It bothered her somehow. But she wouldn't push him. 

 

"You know you are blond too. Or is it done by the bottle and you have lost all your brain cells Lightning rod?" She quipped back at Laxus. "And thanks for the vote of confidence, but even with the last month worth of accessing, training my magic, I just don't feel confident. But I will guarantee I will do my best, dammit." 

 

A loud snort came from directly behind her, making her jump and spin around. Her nose brushing against the fur-lined vest Cobra was wearing over the top of his many, many layers. Tilting her head up, she saw him looking down at her with a calculating look. A thing he had started doing in the last week. And at random times too. 

 

"Hey, Miss Lucy, we are going to be there to back you. Please put faith in us to defend you while you are doing what you need to do," Rogue stated in that polite manner of his. 

 

Blinking her eyes as she puckered her lips. Wiggling her eyebrows at Cobra while making a fish face, she saw him jerk back. Drawing a rich, full-bellied laugh from deep within her. Than while Cobra was collecting himself, Lucy turned back to the other Slayers, noting that Wendy had joined them. It was then she felt that familiar feeling of nostalgia washing over her person, making her want to cry. 

 

Everything rested on her shoulders for this mission. If it went well there would be another war, hopefully of less cataclysmic proportions, with her in the lead. It would reintroduce the world to magic, and myths. All that its inhabitants knew would change. No one could say whether for the good or bad. And she just had to do a singular job. A job she was not sure she was quite ready for, waking the chaos driven Dragon Slayer of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. 

 

A small shudder ran down her spine at thinking of him. The images and data she had been given on the man, Slayer, Dragon... were beyond cringe-worthy.  And it all rested on the fact that she was an exact replica of her ancestor, Anna Heartfilia. A woman who had tamed his heart, before she was killed, sending him down the road he had been on, before herself, had sealed him away. Yeah, no sweat, she could do this... and not die... no problem. 

 

"You can. I know you can," Cobra whispered from behind her. 

 

It shocked her, though she did her best to not show it. He rarely said anything nice, let alone encouraging to her. But he was an enigma that she wanted to solve. Out of all the Slayers, she was most comfortable with him. Happiest and angriest around him. He seemed to be the biggest thorn in her side, but also in his own fucked up way, cared the most. 

 

"Thanks," she mumbled back to him. 

 

"WE ARRIVE IN FIVE MINUTES! Prepare yourselves," Leo's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. 

 

It was now do or die. The fight to change their future was at hand. The tension in the air tripled as Lucy watched the Dragon Slayer moved towards the door leading from the main room. Their task was simple, attack and destroy any and all that was in their way. Cobra had just gotten his main magic unsealed, though it would be dangerous if he overused it while in the body of the Living Doll. He was the leader and would direct the others based on what he heard from the Spriggan twelve, Daemons, and Zeref. 

 

"Princess... you should come this way. We have made custom armor that is imbued with each of our magic. It will hold up to Acnologia's magic attacks no more than three times," Virgo said as the pink haired Maid looking Spirit took her hand and led her away. 

 

Her eyes were watching the Slayers, or rather one in particular. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach said that this was all too familiar. That she needed to remember the outcome of the last battle. Because it was important. So much so, that she was sure it could change the outcome of the battle. 

 

With a sharp jerk, Lucy freed her hand from  Virgo and ran after the Slayers, who stopped and turned back to look at her. Curiosity on their faces as she narrowed her eyes, fisting her hands as she planted them on her hips. 

 

"You better come back alive and mostly in one piece. Otherwise, I will beat your slithery ass and then paint it pink, call you rosy as I parade it across the city proper!" she said, face flushing a dark red as the words left her mouth against her will. Not quite sure where the hell they came from. 

 

Though as all the Slayers went from curious to outright laughing as they turned and left the room. Lucy was sure her message, whatever it was, got through to them.  Now it was time for her t get ready as well. She would do her job, or die trying. 


	8. Day 7 Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Day 7: Staff

 

Dust swirled through the air, across the ground as an explosion rocked everything. There was no denying that it was a full out war going on around her. Her body was trying to freeze up and instinctively force her to curl up on the ground. Tears were already falling down her dirt covered face. She was sure that she looked a hot mess as she crept ever closer to the room that held what she needed. And her mind had gone and started cataloging every single detail that she had seen as the Zodiacs began to dwindle down, leaving her with the shy and nervous Ares and Canis Minor, Plue. 

 

Neither where who she would want to take into a battle. But then again, she had been told to never underestimate something that seemed weak or unassuming. That those were the things that could be the most devastating things you encounter. So, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, letting her teeth chew on it, Lucy ran from her cover to the room. Hearing both Plue and Ares right behind her. Ears ringing as a loud howl echoed throughout the room, rocking it again. 

 

Stumbling as her hands slammed against the door, the handle jamming her wrist back painfully, Lucy winched. Her hand wrapping around it and pulling it down as she pushed the door inwards. A faint glow came from around the edge of the door, getting wider as she pushed it further inward. Peeking behind her she saw Ares' eyes get wide before she stepped in once the door had opened just enough to admit her and her chest. Just to step to the side so that the other two could enter behind her. 

 

Eyes darting around the dim room, Lucy realized that it was the glow came from a pale yellow sphere that was behind a glass wall. There were several tubes and cords hooked up to the glass, machines and the sphere itself. The thrum that came from the Sphere had her vision fading in and out. It felt just like her magic did. Giving credence to what she had been told about her past self, sacrificing something to create it. And it had her both enthralled and terrified. 

 

"Princess... that is where you need to go. Hurry, I will try to shutdown the machine so you can do what you need to," Ares said, her soft voice quivering. 

 

She knew the poor ram spirit was scared. Hell, she knew that Plue was too, though he just pun pun'd around. And somehow she was quite able to understand him. So, giving a small nod of her head, Lucy began to move around the room in a counter-clockwise pattern. Staying as hidden as possible, while not losing sight of her goal. Said goal was calling to her as if asking to be free. It made her gut twist as she looked over to the control panel to see Ares' already in position. 

 

Once she had reached the door that would let her enter, she shot a thumbs up to Ares, who immediately went to work. Her small hands flying across the control panel so fast, Lucy was sure it'd make her dizzy if she actually tried to track them. A soft click, followed by a hiss let her know that the door was unlocked and opening. 

 

"Good job, Ares," Lucy said to the spirit as she stepped into the interior and felt a warmth spread over her body. 

 

It felt like home, or at least that was the closest thing that she could think of.  Sighing as she walked towards the sphere, seeing a dark figure suspended inside of it. Noting that it twitched and shifted as she got closer. Letting her know that the Dragon Slayer inside was very much awake and aware. Causing a visible shudder to rack her body. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming, 'Danger Will Robinson!' as the hair on the back of her neck rose on end. 

 

"If you are so scared, then leave, Lucy Heartfilia," A low, dark voice rumbled from behind her. 

 

Spinning Lucy turned to see a tall dark haired man, with crimson eyes that were dead and cold. There was no hate or malice coming off of him. But she knew who he was from the description alone. This was the Fiore Guild Companies owner, Creator, The black wizard Zeref Dragneel. He looked like he was no older than her. 

 

"You will not succeed," he stated, his voice holding no hint of emotion. 

 

At her feet, she felt Plue shake harder as he let out a quaky sounding growl.  Making her smile as she saw movement from outside of the glass wall. It was Ares and she was trying to get closer without being seen. 

 

"That won't work Spirit of the Ram Constellation," Zeref spoke. "I have been waiting for centuries for you to make your move. Did you think I wouldn't be aware of when you'd slip Lucy's DNA into the machine to be born? Or that it would have a conspicuous number one next to it?" 

 

His head tilted to the side, eyes sliding over her body, making her feel dirty. Lucy held her ground and didn't move. She would not let him intimidate her. She was ready for this, she had to be. There were people and spirits out there fighting for her. For a future where they didn't live in suppression under an egotistical ambulating piece of stool. The thought made her smile.  

 

"I will do what I have to, even if it means my death, Zeref Dragneel," She said, her voice coming out strong and proud. 

 

This made the man actually quirk one side of his mouth up in what could possibly be a smile. Then he was moving towards her and fast. His red eyes glowing in the faint light of the sphere. She felt fear flood her body before she felt herself being pushed away at the waist. Her eyes darting downwards to see a waist-high shaggy dog with a large orange unicorn-like horn protruding from the middle of its head. Leaving her in awe as she watched it growl low, making Zeref stop. 

 

"Ah, Canis Minor you show your true form. But that means nothing, you are no match, nor is the little sheep behind me," Zeref said, actually smirking. 

 

The fear flooding her turned to red-hot rage as Lucy lifted both hands and flipped the man a double bird. She could feel her magic swell with her emotions. Deciding that she didn't want to wait for whatever he would try to do, she spun to face a sphere and literally jumped at it. Her body flying through the air as she felt the wind still before it raged, coloring black. Draining her of her energy. 

 

Not wanting to fail and die before she even attempted to do what she had to, Lucy pushed her magic out of her body. Imagining it as a circular shield. Only to crash the next second against the sphere. Her magic and the shimmering surface of the sphere sparked and hissed before she was forcefully sucked into it. Blinding her with a brilliant white light. 

 

Unaware of how long she had her eyes shut, Lucy became aware of her body being held by a muscular arm. An arm that was vice-like and not familiar at all. Whimpering as she opened her eyes to meet eyes that seemed to shift from pitch black to a brilliant teal and back. The face they were set in was a rich bronze-caramel that was framed by locks of snow white hair. Letting her know exactly who was being very intimate with her person. 

 

Puffing up her cheeks, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the man, Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon. She was so not doing this. Oh hell no, this bastard was not doing this to her. He was good looking and not going to hold her and give her the smoldering stare. 

 

"Listen up you piece of shit. I am here to free you but on my terms. So, I suggest you listen very closely to what I am proposing," She said, forcing the words out of her mouth. "Please." 

 

The last was an afterthought, due to being taught manners. But her words had the man who could make or break everything open his eyes wide, before narrowing them to thin slits as he frowned down at her. His arm squeezing tighter around her ribs, crushing her chest into his very muscular one. Forcing the air to leave her lungs in a loud whoosh. But she did not scream at the pain she felt. No, she would not give him that satisfaction. 

 

It took a few more seconds of that little act of dominance before he eased up, though he didn't let her go. Lucy took his silence and eyes opening as a prompt for her to speak. 

 

"It has been over two thousand years since you've been sealed in this sphere... And the world is a far different place than you will remember it being. But we need you and your powers of Chaos," she said simplistically. 

 

Eyes pinned to his face, watching for any reaction to what she said. A small twitch at the corner of his eyes, as they tightened a bit. Nothing else, as his gaze held her. 

 

"Zeref, his twelve cock swallowing, ball licking little weasels, and the daemons he created, sans Natsu, control the world. Not allowing magic to exist. Controlling the population of people, all humans, by using our DNA, cloning us and modifying our bodies so we cannot have children without their permission," she said. "Oh, yeah... the DNA thingy is like Blood Magic on Crack, using machines." 

 

That got a reaction out of the man. It made him growl low enough in his chest, it had her vibrating against him. Which was a rather odd feeling. 

 

"I can pull the staff out of you, but you have to be willing to work alongside us and destroy Zeref and his cronies," Lucy said, her voice going soft, serious. "Please, think about it." 

 

Again he was quiet as he just stared at her. When his head dipped down suddenly, only to have him sniff her, Lucy felt highly affronted and swung one of her legs forward. Feeling pain shoot through her foot and ankle as it connected with the hard planes of muscles of his leg. Though she bit down on her tongue to keep from crying out as he looked amused. 

 

"You... You are not my Anna Heartfilia..." he said slowly as if testing his voice out for the first time in millennia. 

 

Nodding her head, Lucy didn't even try to speak. She was sure she would probably make him want to try and kill her. 

 

"You smell like my Anna. You are not the girl, Anna's descendant either, but you are at the... same time..." he stated, though it was more to himself than her. 

 

Again Lucy just stayed quiet. Eyes still riveted by his. Her instincts telling her that if she looked away she'd be dead before she could take a breath.

 

"What do I get, other than my freedom, if I help you?" he asked. 

 

The look in his eyes clearly told her what he wanted. It made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to give him what he was wanting. She didn't want to hurt... quickly she shut down that train of thought. It was impossible. There was no way she had feelings for that person, or them for her. Hell, they traded rather insulting barbs on a constant basis. And had been a literal pain in the others ass from that first day they'd arrived in her house. It was because of that purple haired, amethyst eyed prickle puss she was even in this situation.

 

"I cannot give you myself... but... if I have a daughter... in the future... you may...  attempt to gain her... attention?" she said. 

 

The way he looked at her, mouth falling slightly open before he started to laugh at her. Making her stiffen in his arm. Anger swelling to new heights as her magic leaked from every pore of her body. Only to react by throwing her head back, growling before bringing forward and cracking it against his jaw. Which made the bastard release her. 

 

"I was serious, you limp dicked, single cell amoeba!" she screeched at him. 

 

His response was the dart forward or rather float forward, grabbing her around the neck. His eyes glowing teal as he bared his elongated canines at her. 

 

"You smell of all the Dragon Slayers, especially the Poison Dragon Slayer. Yet you do not bare the mating mark of any of them. You are fair game girl," he snarled at her, his hand tightening and cutting off her air flow. 

 

Not happy at all, Lucy narrowed her eyes as she spoke only two words, "Fuck Off!"

 

Earning her throat a quick painful crushing squeeze before she was let go. Acnologia looking at her for a few seconds before nodding his head at her, waving a hand at the staff that stuck out of his back. Giving a leery look, Lucy willed herself to float behind him. Her hands coming out and grasping the staff that sealed him in the sphere. Placing both her booted feet on his butt, she pushed with her feet, while her hands pulled on the staff. Which slid from his body with an ease that was just not right. 

 

Again her vision was filled with a brilliant light, burning her retina's, as her mind conjured up an image of Cobra.


	9. Day 8 (Special) Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N2: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and support for this years CoLu Week of 2018. A few things I want to say. 
> 
> 1\. This year's world was inspired by a mix of Aeon Flux and Clamps own Chobits.   
> 2\. That it has been a wild ride getting to today.  
> 3\. And if it wasn't for MadSoullessQueen, I probably wouldn't have finished, she has been my biggest supporter, with Paname right behind.   
> 4\. I hope you all really enjoy today. I mean seriously, I am feeling like a mad genius for how it turned out.  
> 5\. You can Thank GEMNIKA for this crazy idea that I expounded upon. Due to one of my favorite One-shots by her. 
> 
> And now without anything else keeping you from it, I give you Day 8 of CoLu Week: Dance!]

Day 8: (Special) Dance

She smiled as she looked up at the people casting shadows over her. Stretching and blinking her eyes slowly, as her smile turned contented.

"Bright Eyes, you're fucking insane you know that, right?" Cobra said to her, shaking his head as he smirked at her.

This had the others gathered around her bursting out in a round of laughter. While she just nodded her head and began to gather the papers that were spread across the tabletop into a neat little pile. Her gaze superstitiously sliding to her best friend, Levy McGarden. Seeing a dazed look on her face. There were no words coming from the script mages mouth, due to the fact she was in shock.

It had taken a long ass time for her to complete this damn novel. And at some point, Lucy had decided to make it a book series. Most of it was make-believe, with elements of her guilds struggles that they'd gone through and survived. But it had changed time and time again as she'd met and interacted with more people. One of being the crass, foul-mouthed, and every so sexy beast of Slayer that was her mate.

"Damn Blondie, I knew you had talent in writing. But this... this was beyond incredible," Laxus said, his lip curling back in a large smirk as he rested his hand on Levy's shoulder.

Flashing him a bright, sunny smile, Lucy just nodded her head, humming in delight. Silently she counted down in her head before all her other family members spoke up, along with the other members of the other guilds visiting for the day. It was the one year anniversary since they'd taken down Zeref, his generals. Fiore having been rearranged by an insanely powerful mage that was Erza's mother.

When a hand slide across the back fo her shoulders, Luc leaned back and rubbed her head against her mates stomach. She didn't have to look at Erik to know he was happy. No, that knowledge came through their bond. And the fact that he was in possessive mode due to her being seven months pregnant.

"To answer your questions, there will be many more books. And that is why I left it where I did with a bright light surrounding them after the Main character pulled the staff out of him. A set up if you will for the next book," Lucy stated.

Her eyes lazily shifting from one person to the next. Noting that Sting was openly pouting. And she knew why from how Cobra was monologuing in the back of her head. He was upset that he got no lines. Then again, she was pissed at him when she wrote the Dragon Slayers into the book. And she wondered how he'd be reacting when in the next book, the struggles for survival and order in the new book, he took MiraJane as a mate.

This thought had Cobra laughing as said Barmaid stepped into view and put a strawberry and Nightshade milkshake before her. Just what she was needed, the little demon in her body was demanding. And now was wanting sustenance.

"So, now that you all got to hear me read my story to you, think we can get this party started?" She asked as she picked up her cold treat, taking a small tentative sip.

Life was a dance, and you learned as you go. It was a set of lyrics from a song her dad used to sing to her mother. Words that were never truer. And now this was the start of a new dance for her and her family.

THE END!


End file.
